


Now It's Hard To Breathe Because I Notice That I’m Breathing!

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Attempt at Humor, Breathing, Crack, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pink sausage, i cant tag, im a trash, someone teach me how to tag, they are cute okay, woojin breathed, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Jihoon gives his boyfriend a look. “Woojin, shut up.”“I breathed!” Said boyfriend defends, looking scandalised.





	Now It's Hard To Breathe Because I Notice That I’m Breathing!

_Exhale, inhale._

Jihoon gives his boyfriend a look. “Woojin, shut up.”

“I breathed!” Said boyfriend defends, looking scandalised.

Jihoon then puts down the comic book he is reading. “Exactly why! You're breathing too loud!”

Woojin pouts at that, arms crossed against his chest; breath still loud and clear. “I can't help it, okay! I watched a video about how we're breathing wrong all this time and now it's hard to breathe because I notice that I’m breathing!”

Jihoon suppresses the urge to throw his boyfriend his unfinished book. “You're an idiot, I swear to God.”

“Oh wow I can totally feel the love.” Woojin shots back with a roll of his eyes. “Help your boyfriend, will you?”

“I've no recollection of dating an idiot of a boyfriend.” Jihoon retorts, he climbs to where Woojin is, though.

“Liar. You called me an idiot when I asked you out and you even claimed I'm your idiot.” Woojin smirks when he sees pink on Jihoon's cheek.

“No need to remind me of that!” The older grumbles. “There, you stopped breathing obnoxiously.”

Woojin stops for awhile and tries his breathing but then whines. “Aww, no need to remind me of the breathing! Now I'm aware of it again!”

“You were the one asking for help! I just announced my success in helping you and this is what I got? You ungrateful boyfriend.”

Woojin groans at that, pouting at Jihoon who sighs and grabs onto his cheeks to make him face Jihoon properly.

“Then just stop breathing altogether. Look at me and lose your breath, like the first time we met.”

Woojin deadpans at that for awhile before bursting out into fit of laughters. “You expect me to lose my breath looking at _you_ while you look _this_ ugly?” He yelps when Jihoon slaps him on the arm.

“My memories must be serving me wrong then, I thought you're the guy who tells me I'm beautiful everyday without a fail. Who might that guy be, then?”

Woojin chuckles at Jihoon's adorableness, pinching his cheek mockingly and Jihoon swats his hand away, glaring playfully. “I swear you're too cute for the world.” He mumbles, caressing Jihoon's full cheek.

Jihoon hums, leaning into the touch. “Can't help the world is weak for the cute me.” He jokes before he circles his arms around Woojin's neck and pulls him in for a deep kiss.

Woojin let out a surprised noise but doesn't waste anymore time in reacting. He loops his arms around Jihoon's waist and pulls him into his lap as their tongue battled for dominance.

By the end of it, both are breathless and panting slightly.

“Does it work?” Jihoon asks.

“Hm?”

“I said does it work on your so called 'breathing problem’?”

Woojin looks at him, mischief twinkling in his eyes as he says. “I'm not sure. Why don't you try it again?”

“Well, if you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written : 2018.09.05
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy reading this!


End file.
